


Uchiha Family Fiasco

by Ssa25



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ssa25/pseuds/Ssa25
Summary: Dinner doesn't go as planned one evening at the Uchiha household.





	Uchiha Family Fiasco

Five children between the ages of four and fourteen looked at their parents at the dining table. It was because their youngest, their precious sister Mina asked their parents a very odd question. 

"Do you love each other?" 

"O-Ofcourse we do, sweetheart… Why do you ask?", Hinata asked her. 

"I… I saw you two kissing…. today… On the lips.. And then… Then...you both started taking off your… clothes-", she began hesitantly. 

The 12 year old twin boys Ryu and Ken groaned disgustingly and their oldest son, Kai dropped his fork on the plate muttering,"Gross… I think I'm not hungry anymore.." 

Their seven year, Jun just had a look of confusion on his face. 

All the while, the parents of said children were in utter shock. They were always extremely discreet, or atleast tried their best to be so. Privacy was a luxury with five kids. But they made time for each other. So when Uchiha Sasuke decided to stay at home that day, he presumed that with some decent scheduling he could get some alone time with his wife. So, while the four boys went to school, he insisted their daughter's nanny to take her to a soft play area for an hour or two. Little did he know that even after carefully planning everything, they had been discovered.

His beautiful wife, looked up at him with teary gray eyes, pleading him silently to salvage the situation. 

"Nanny Chiyo took me away before I…. could call you…", Mina supplied seeing her parents look worried.

Hinata sighed in relief, but Sasuke looked at the little girl steadily, but not with the intention of scaring her. "We asked Nanny Chiyo to take you out, we saw you both drive away, so why did you come back?"

"She said… She said… She forgot her… wallet… at home.", their daughter had inherited her mother's habit of poking her fingers when she felt nervous. "I asked her… why you were kissing and…. taking off your clothes?... She said it was… because… you both love each other… And she said that sometimes big people… feel too hot after kissing… So they want to cool off."

Sasuke rubbed his forehead, not knowing whether to give Nanny Chiyo a raise for coming up with a decent lie or fire her for letting their innocent little daughter see such a spectacle. 

Hinata laughed to dissipate the awkward atmosphere at the dinner table. "She's right, honey… It's something that big people do… You don't have to worry about it…" 

"Yeah right.", Ken muttered, as he pushed the peas around his plate while looking at his father. "You said something similar to dupe us too, when we were younger. You lie to us, but expect us to be honest all the time."

Hinata laid a hand on her face in utter mortification.

"Now, that's enough Ken.", Sasuke said in a disapproving tone. 

"I don't understand what you guys are talking about….", Jun interjected.

Kai had a smirk on his face, as he decided to put forth his trump card, looking at the twins. "Did you know the reason we are sent to the Uzumakis once every month?"

Ryu and Ken deduced what their brother was hinting and looked accusingly at their parents.

"You leave us with those crazy lunatic Uzumaki girls and the horrible dinner made by Aunt Sakura, just to have sex???!!!", Ryu was aghast at his parents' lack of mercy. 

Hinata gasped loudly. "Ryu!!" 

"What is sex?", Jun and Mina asked all at once. 

Hinata emitted a muffled sob while Sasuke pressed the bridge of his nose to control his instinct to ground his older kids to hell and back. 

He slowly stood up from his seat and leaned forward with an aura that usually made people tremble with fear at his firm. He could see from the side of his eyes, Hinata covering her reddened face in absolute consternation. Kai, Ryu and Ken seemed wary of him as he glared at them. 

"I will say this once and for all. I will not tolerate you boys question anything about what your mom and I do. That is our business. It is inappropriate for you three to bring up things that make your mom uncomfortable. This is the only time I am letting this go. If I hear of this ever again, so help me God, you will get special packed dinners by Aunt Sakura for the rest of your life."

That was enough to make the three boys shiver in disgust in their seats. 

Sasuke drew a satisfied smirk and turned to his remaining two innocent kids." Jun, Mina… Forget everything that was said at the table today. If you do, Jun - I will buy you that new football kit for our garden.. And Mina- You can have the dollhouse of your choice by the end of this week."

The two naive kids gasped in excitement and openly displayed their happiness. 

"Now, your mother has lovingly prepared a nice dinner for us.. So let's first apologize to her for almost letting her efforts go to waste and ruining dinnertime. Then we thank her and have our dinner like a normal family is supposed to. Any objections?" 

All the kids shook their heads in negative.

"Good."

Hinata heard her kids mutter apologies and thank yous, which softened her heart. She lovingly looked at her precious kids digging into their plates without further ado.

That's when she felt her husband's hand on top of her hand. Her eyes widened and she quickly pulled hers away and shook her head as if in rebuke. And then she wordlessly proceeded to have dinner, not before indiscreetly shifting her chair away from him, much to his disdain. 

  
  



End file.
